Night of the Full Moon
by p1r01
Summary: As Keitaro's mind is focusing on Tokyo U and Naru Strange things begin to happen. What do his dreams mean? What is happening to him?Will it affect his relationship with Naru?
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Full Moon

Part 1, Chapter 1

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I've changed some things around not enough to change the story just tenses and some minor changes.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP the clock on the night stand blared.

It is 7:00 am, and we find our favorite dorm manager awaking from a night of wonder.

"I had the dream again," whispered Keitaro, "That's the 5th night in a row"

------------Dream land-------------

"Oh Keitaro, we mustn't do this everyone is sure to comeback any moment" Naru whispered.

"We won't get caught, we haven't been caught yet have we?" Keitaro insisted.

"Wonder who that could be? I guess I'll get it." Keitaro said as he slowly got up to answer the door.

"Hurry back Tiger" purred Naru.

"You don't have to worry about that." called Keitaro.

Keitaro opened the door and to see a UPS driver with a small box, Keitaro signed for the package and closed the door. The box is from Seta, the archaeology professor from Tokyo University, curiously he opened the package to find a skimpy, lacy little number inside. Keitaro quickly blushed and began searching if there is a letter inside. There is a note in bottom of the package, he opened it,

Dear Keitaro,

Wish you could be here in America with me, we just found some old buildings around Midland, Texas; we believe they were used as a temple to worship some type of god, they are really fascinating. Anyway if your wondering about the lacy outfit it is for Haruka, I found it at the local mall; hope she doesn't kill you when you try to give it to her.

Best wishes,

Seta

"Well that was nice of Seta to drop a line, though I think Haruka will kill him for sending this outfit." commented Keitaro to himself.

"Keitaro, I'm getting lonely up here" Naru's voice called out.

"Well I don't want to you to be lonely so how about I come and keep you some company"

"I'd like that a lot"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"What is that noise?" cried Keitaro

Then all went dark and the next thing he knew he was looking up at the ceiling, with the usual hole leading into Naru's room.

"I guess it will always be just a dream" sighed Keitaro as he stood up and walked to the men's bath out on the balcony. "I just really wish I knew what was up with that dream and why I keep having it…"

"What dream is that," a rough abrasive shout echoed from down the hallway.

"Huh" Keitaro looks up to see Naru at the bottom of the stairs heading for the women's out-door bath.

"I said, what dream would that be?" Naru asked again, a little more anger in her voice this time.

Keitaro quickly started to fluster "Uh…uh…it's nothing, I didn't say anything"

"You were having naughty dreams about someone weren't you!" shouted Naru, rage now spilling into her voice.

Keitaro started getting worried, he knew where this is going.

"So who was it this time! Huh! Was it Shinobu! Was it Kitsune! Su! Or was it ME!?" bellowed Naru as she closed in on her prey, as the vein in her head throbbed uncontrollably.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Naru finally snapped and sucker punched Keitaro into orbit.

"THE NERVE OF THAT STUPID PERVERT! OH I SWEAR!" Naru fumed.

"Yo Naru, what are you doing up there?" came a drunken voice.

"Oh, it was nothing Kitsune." said Naru completely serene.

"Uh huh, sure, but I suggest trying to have sex with Keitaro at night when everyone else is asleep, you don't want Shinobu or Su to see you now do you." Kitsune called as she opened the door to the bath.

"Ki-Kitsune, it is nothing like that, I would never have sex with that imbecile!" cried Naru running after her.

-------------Somewhere outside of town-------------

"Jeez, that really hurt," simpered Keitaro "now how am I supposed to get back to the Hinata House. Guess I'll start walking" Keitaro commented and slowly started to trudge back to the dorm.

------------Hinata House---------------

Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu are happily relaxing in the hot spring, getting ready for what the day has in store for them.

"So Naru what were you and Keitaro doing last night? I kept hearing some strange noises coming out of his room." asked Motoko.

"What are you talking about?!" Naru said as her face turned a deep crimson.

"I kept hearing some noises from Keitaro's room and he kept saying your name." replied Motoko as she went to wash her hair.

"Well it wasn't me!" Naru yelled turning even redder.

"Well just keep quieter next time." called Motoko.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Naru started yelling.

------------Front door-------------

"I'm back! I managed to catch the bus!" Keitaro yelled.

'Hmmm… where is everyone?' Keitaro wondered as he started walking around.

As he passed the door to the women's open air bath, he heard Motoko's voice "I kept hearing some noises from Keitaro's room and he kept saying your name" Motoko's voice trails… "Well it wasn't me!" Naru shouts…"Hm I guess they heard me" Keitaro wondered aloud as he headed for his bath.

Keitaro stripped and climbed into his little hot tub and instantly relaxed into the warmth of the water. All the aches of his cross-town trip vanish. 'But what was up with that dream, I mean there is no way me and Naru would ever do anything like that. But she was _so_ soft…GAH what am I thinking me and Naru share a professional relationship and that is all…but what if we did do it…' pondered Keitaro with a goofy look on his face.

--------------Front steps------------

"I wonder if Keitaro is here or has Naru already put him in orbit for today." Seta said to the air as he walked up the stairs.

-------------Men's bath-------------

"I guess I should get out now." groaned Keitaro not wanting to leave.

Keitaro put on his clean clothes and got ready for prep school. Another day of cramming to get into Tokyo U. his dream school. After getting set for a few minutes he walked down stairs for the door, "I'll see you guys later!" he called out to the dorm.

"Wait a sec. Keitaro, I'm coming." Naru called as she hurries down the stairs to catch up to Keitaro.

"Ok but I don't want to be late so hurry up." Keitaro replied heading out the front door.

"Hey Keitaro! I'm glad I caught you before you left or got smashed into another town." Seta called catching Keitaro's attention.

"Hey Seta, what did you want?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"Well you see I have to go to America for an expedition. So I need you to take care of Sarah for me."

"Ok no problem, can I ask where you'll be digging at?" Keitaro said as his face lights up, his love for all things archaeological showing ever brightly.

"Of course, we'll be digging around Midland, Texas." Seta replied offhand.

Keitaro went bug-eyed, 'It is the same as in my dream.' "Have you gotten any tips on something actually being there?" queried Keitaro.

"Yes, we got a report of someone finding a small golden idol, some tests show its over 6000 years old, so we think we may find some temples in that area." commented Seta.

"Well good luck with that." Keitaro replied nervously, 'what does this all mean its like my dream, but if this parts coming true what else will?'

"Well I shouldn't take up any more of your time, you are leaving for prep school right?"

"Uh, yeah me and Naru were just about to leave." Keitaro said looking around for her.

"Well I'll send some letters and some things I find for you guys; so I'll see you guys in a few months." Seta turned around and started to head back down the stairs, and disappeared into the flurry of cherry blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the Full Moon

Part 1, Chapter 2

Keitaro was in a slump all day, the news that Seta had delivered was weird and unnerving. 'How is my dream slowly coming true…wait what am I thinking in my dream he sent a package and stuff, this is merely coincidental, yeah that's right I'm blowing this way out of proportion.' Keitaro pondered instead of taking his mock practice test.

"Pencils down please." a voice shattered his train out thought.

'Oh no, I haven't done half the test! Naru's gonna kill me if I do bad on this test; I have to randomly fill out every answer fast!' Keitaro quickly started to bubble.

'Well I think I did excellent on this test, I wonder how Keitaro did?' Naru wondered as she passed her test in.

'There I got them all bubbled in but I probably got a really bad score considering I didn't even look at the questions or answers, but at least it is done' Keitaro thought, now passing in his test.

"When you have turned in your test you are free to go." the teacher said from the front of the class.

"So Keitaro how'd you do?" asked Naru in the hallway.

"Uh…I did just fine, yup no problems here…heh." said Keitaro on the verge of panicking.

"Oh really, because I saw you scribbling in answers at the last second."

"Eh…uh…Yeah I had to fill in the last 10 that I did without recording it in the answer booklet." Keitaro said while starting to get really nervous.

"uh huh sure." Naru said very sarcastically.

"So, uh, wanna get something to eat before we go home?"

"Well, I don't want to eat with you, but I am hungry so ok." Replied Naru offhandedly.

"So where you wanna go?" Keitaro asked trying to calm down after narrowly dodging the bullet.

"Anywhere is fine, just no beef bowl." Naru replied as she took her glasses off and undid her hair from the braids.

'Darn I wanted a beef bowl today' "Uh… ok, how about Kana's Deli?" asked Keitaro.

"Yea, I've been wanting to try there lately."

"Ok we'll go, hurry up or we'll miss the first train out." Keitaro replied walking out the door with Naru hurrying to catch up.

"Hold up I'm coming as fast as I can!" Naru cried as Keitaro began to leave without her.

---20 minutes later------

"Man was that close, we almost missed the train." Naru panted having just ran through the station to squeeze in before the door slid shut.

"Well if someone could have just waited to change, it wouldn't have been such a tight squeeze." Keitaro said recovering first.

"Hey, I like to look good, if someone hadn't taken so long to turn in his test, we would've avoided this whole ordeal." Naru said haughtily.

"We can play the blame game all day but either way we still made it, so just be glad."

"Hey Naru-sempai, Keitaro-sempai, how was cram school today?" a small voice said as it came closer.

"Oh hey Shinobu, what are you up to?" Naru called out.

"Yea I thought you would be back at the dorm by now." said Keitaro.

"Well Su was out of bananas so I had to run to the store to get some." Shinobu said as she finally came into view carrying a big sack of bananas. "So what are you guys up to now?"

"We were going to get a bite to eat, wanna join us?" asked Naru.

"No I don't think so, if I don't get these bananas to Su she'll just eat Tama, and no one else is there to stop her." replied Shinobu.

"Well I guess this is our stop, see you back at the dorm Shinobu, and you don't need to cook any dinner for us." Keitaro said as the train started to slow down.

"Ok goodbye Keitaro, Naru."

"So ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm getting kinda hungry" replied Naru.

"Do you remember question number 2?" Keitaro asked.

"Do you really care?" asked Naru.

"Not really, just trying to make some small talk…" Keitaro replied.

"Well you could tell me about this dream you seem to keep having." Naru said after a few minutes.

'Oh no I was hoping to avoid that topic' "How did you find out about that?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, my room is right above yours and when I stay up all night I sit at my kotatsu, which is near the hole, meaning when you talk in your sleep I can hear it. So tell me about the dream." Naru explained seemingly without getting angry.

'She'll hit me for sure if I tell her.' "Um…I'd rather not tell you." replied Keitaro.

"Oh I see, so I was right this morning, it was a naughty dream. Now I want to know more." Naru said a little more aggressively.

"As long as you swear not to hit me." Keitaro said.

"Fine I swear, now tell me." Naru replied.

"You know I think I'd like that in writing," Keitaro said "I'm sure I have a pen and a piece of paper in here somewhere."

"Oh my god just tell me, I swear I won't hit you. But if you keep me waiting any longer I might just be tempted to."

"Fine…" Keitaro began to tell Naru everything, from the letter to making out with her. Keitaro started to end the story and began readying himself to be smacked into orbit.

"Hmm…that is strange especially considering that in your dream Seta went to Texas for an archaeology dig, and just this morning he said he was going to Texas for an archaeology dig, and they are for the same reasons, but we will know for sure if he sends a lacy outfit to Haruka. But I can tell you right now we won't be making out." Naru replied, unnervingly calm.

"So your not mad, your not gonna hit me?" Keitaro asked timidly, afraid Naru was faking the calmness and readying herself to beat the daylights out of him.

"I swore I wouldn't hit you, so I won't; and the whole deal with Seta has me kinda creeped me out." replied Naru sounding worried.

"Well I can't help it, no matter how I try I can't block it out, and I can't ever get past the part where I start to come back up the stairs, the alarm clock always rings, no matter how much sleep I get." Keitaro said, feeling sure Naru wouldn't hit him now.

"Well here we are at the deli shop let's get something to eat and head home so we can study some more."

"We just took a test can't we take one night off?" Keitaro complained.

"NO! Keep talking like that and your grade will suffer!"

"Fine…" replied Keitaro

"So what are you gonna have?" asked Keitaro.

"Hmm…I think I'll have the Kana's special sub."

"Hey I was gonna get that too." said Keitaro rather surprised.

"Well you know what they say, great minds think alike."

"Are you saying I'm smart?" queried Keitaro.

"Of course not. I wasn't thinking when I said that." Naru said starting to blush.

"Or do you just not want to admit to me or maybe yourself that I'm getting smarter." Keitaro teased.

"Oh will you just shut up." Naru said getting frustrated.

"Of course not." replied Keitaro.

"I swear you are so infuriating and stupid and let us not forget perverted," said Naru "Mister Naughty Dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the Full Moon

Part 1, Chapter 3

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: this is my first story, please read and review. Even if it is a little harsh, but if you absolutely **_hate _**it then you have no right to review but i will take criticism.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"I saw more this time…" Keitaro whispered, "it wasn't much more but definitely more."

-----------Dream---------

"Well I don't want to you to be lonely so how about I come and keep you some company"

"I'd like that a lot"

"I would too Naru, so lets get on with it before someone shows up."

"I'm waiting…"

---------Reality---------

'I actually got to the top of the stairs but I had less sleep, you'd think that with 2 more hours I would have gotten further than with 2 less, but it's the other way around. This is so confusing, I need some Tylenol my head hurts really bad.' Keitaro thought as he got up and went to the kitchen for some Tylenol before taking his usual bath and getting ready for another grueling day of cram school. 'Well it's not much but if I keep seeing more I'll eventually see the whole dream, then I can see what I make of it.' "Nothing like relaxing in a nice hot bath tub before you start the day, I could spend hours in here."

"Yawn… man I'm tired I can really tell I got less sleep last night, add that with the sleep that I do get is uneasy and clouded because of that dream, if only I knew why I won't stop having it and it is always exactly the same." Keitaro's eyes began to get heavy as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Where is he? If he doesn't hurry up we are going to miss our train! Come to think of it I haven't heard from him all morning, I hope he is ok. That dream could be harmful to the amount of sleep he gets, like that week all I could dream about was Seta, and I felt horrible, like I hadn't slept at all." Naru nervously paced around by the front door. "If he's not going then I'm not going. He needs cram school more than me so if he can skip for a day then I can skip for a week." "Keitaro get your butt down here right now!!" Naru shouted to the almost empty dorm.

"Um Naru."

"Yes, Kitsune?"

"I saw him go into the men's bath this morning but there has been no noise coming from his room. I don't think he ever left the bathroom." Kitsune said slightly tipsy.

"Are you telling me we are missing the train because he doesn't want to get out of the tub!?" Naru shouted furiously.

"Well, I don't know but that's probably where he is." Kitsune said rather pointedly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go drag him out." Naru said.

"Well I'm going back to my room for some more sake, if you and Keitaro don't go to prep school feel free to drop by for a drink or two." Kitsune said offhandedly as she walked off to her room to get smashed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naru replied walking off in the opposite direction. 'I swear if he's in there in an attempt to skip out of studying he's got another thing coming!' "Keitaro, get your butt out here right now, or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out, fully clothed or not!" Naru fumed as she pummeled the door.

"……………….."

"5…"

"……………….."

"4…"

"……………….."

"3…" 'He really wants me to come in there, is it some kinda trap?'

"……………….."

"2…" 'Don't make me do this Keitaro'

"……………….."

"1…" 'Well I guess I have to now'

**CRASH**

"Well you brought it upon yourself, now you have to put this door back on its hinges. Keitaro?"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Keitaro sat in the tub with his head slumped onto his chest fast asleep.

"He's quiet, either he's not having the dream, or he's just not to the part where he starts to talk in real life." Naru commented. "I wonder if I should wake him up, nah, he's probably getting some well deserved sleep, but he's gonna have to get out of this tub, we don't want him to drown, or I have a better idea." Naru leans over, and unscrewed the drain cap on the bottom of the tub and the water quickly drained away. "Well I'll be back later to check up on you, sleep well. Guess I'll go see what Kitsune is up to." Naru comments as she picked up the door and put it back on his hinges, "I'll do you a favor, since you don't feel well, but you owe me one." Naru closed the door and headed down the hallway towards Kitsune's room.

"Hey Naru, you find Keitaro?" Kitsune asked as Naru opens the door and walks in.

"Yeah, you were right he passed out in the bath tub, I don't think he's been sleeping well, so I'll stay here with him and let him sleep." Naru replied.

"Sounds like your going soft for him; so you finally giving into what your heart wants, when are you going to tell him?" Kitsune teased.

"Huh, No it's not like that Kitsune, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like that idiot!" Naru said, as her face turned red.

"Naru it's not good for you to keep your emotions bottled up like this; and it's really obvious that you do have feelings for him that your trying to block out, everyone sees it." Kitsune said matter-of-factly.

"Does everyone really see it, Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"Of course they do and a blind fish could see that he likes you back; so just tell him and stop fighting what you know you really want." Kitsune said as she pours up a glass of sake for Naru.

"Thanks Kitsune," Naru said before she drained her glass, "another please; I don't know Kitsune, if I tell him how I feel he'll expect certain things from me and I don't think I'm ready for them."

"Like what, I mean eventually you might move into the bed but that shouldn't be for a while." Kitsune commented while pouring Naru another glass.

"Well I mean like making out and being all lovey dovey with him and stuff like that." replied Naru taking her second glass, again draining the glass almost instantly.

"Jeez Naru slow down," Kitsune said pouring up yet another drink for Naru, "well then tell him you want to take it nice and slow and not rush into anything you both might regret."

"I just don't know what to do." Naru commented while slowly drinking her sake.

"I'm sure he'll understand and respect your wishes Naru; but you first have to tell him what your wishes are."

"You make it seem so easy Kitsune."

"……………."

"Kitsune?" Naru looked up to find Kitsune not moving. "Kitsune?" She shook Kitsune slightly.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Passed out already Kitsune, you must have been drinking for hours now. I guess I'll leave you to your sleep as well." Naru stands up, drained her glass of sake, put the glass on the table, and began to walk out, but suddenly she stops. "You really are helpless, aren't you." Naru leaned over and laid her friend down in a comfortable laying position and quietly left the room. "Well so much for spending time with Kitsune, guess I'll go check on Keitaro." Naru walked off back down the hallway to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and looked at Keitaro, who has rolled over slightly. "I wonder if I should try to get him to his room?" Naru spoke to herself, "Worth a shot I guess." She grabbed a towel and threw it over his lower body and leaned over, but stops. "Uh…" she slowly brought his head, level with hers, she slowly drew closer, closed her eyes and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Night of the Full Moon

Part 1, Chapter 4

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Writing is not a great thing I like to do. I started this because I was bored one day. I'll try to keep the story going to the end. And maybe even write another. Thank you for all your support.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun is rising outside; all is quiet except for the quiet bustle of cars far below going out and about. "**Yawn**…" Keitaro slowly sat up in his bed and looked over to his clock, 6:50 blinks back at him. "It's been two weeks since that dream started to haunt me and now I think it has finally passed. Nothing more from the dream has come true, I think it was coincidental." he said as he got up to turn his alarm off. "At least I can get some sleep, I was really lucky Naru came to find me when I passed out in the bath tub, if she hadn't I could have drowned. Come to think of it that was the last time we talked was after I woke up, then she hurried away saying she needed to study alone, strange even for her." Keitaro mumbled as he walked, as always, to the tub. "Well when we get on the train to head for school I'll ask her what's up and why she is being so aloof." He sat down and reached for the soap, at the same time high in the sky an orb appeared, blindingly white and transparent. It hovered for a few seconds before rocketing down to the surface. **Splash**. Keitaro slowly opened his eyes after pouring a bucket of water on his head. "AHHH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Keitaro shouted as his vision cleared and he sees the orb right in front of his face.

"I'm not a _that, _I'm a spirit of pure energy, and I'm here to warn you." said the floating orb.

"Warn me of what?" asked Keitaro, now more curious than freaked out.

"Your power is evolving much earlier than anyone predicted, and you will see something no one is supposed to know about until it happens. I, or should I say _we_, know that once you see it you will feel you are required to step in and stop it, but you must let it go; you must not interfere with what has been destined to happen." 'said' the orb.

"What are you talking about; can you be more specific?" Keitaro queried.

"No, what is destined to happen has yet to start; if I tell you it will be easier for you to stop it. Just remember, your powers are getting stronger, you have always had one even if you never knew it, in time what will happen will show itself to you, just don't mess with it."

"You are very wise."

"I know I am, now you should probably answer the door." The orb said while slowly floating towards the outside edge of the balcony.

"Huh? What do you"-**DING DONG**- Keitaro's eyes widened he whips around and looks at the door of the bathroom, "woa." he looks back and the orb was gone. "Guess I'll go see who's at the door." he said as he put on the clean clothes he brought with him and walked out the door.

"Thank you." Naru said as she closed the door.

"Who was it Naru?" Keitaro asked as he walked towards her.

"It's a letter from Seta." Naru replied. "Wait didn't this happen in that dream of yours?"

"Nah, in my dream Seta sends a small package with a lacy outfit in it for Haruka."

"Ok because I was getting kinda worried when I saw who it was from."

"Don't worry besides we have to be making out for my dream to come true."

"Like I'd ever make out with you!" Naru shouted while trying to stop from blushing, as always she failed miserably.

"Yeah I guess it never would happen." Keitaro replied, completely oblivious to Naru's blushing.

"So wanna open Seta's letter now?" Naru asked hurriedly, ready for a change of subject.

"Sure."

Dear Hinata House,

It's been one week since I left I hope Sarah hasn't been too much trouble. We have just uncovered the top of the building we think we were searching for, we wont know for sure until we entirely uncover everything. I did find something really nice in the stores when I went for supplies, I hope you like it Naru. Anyway I thought I would drop you guys a line so you all didn't think something had happened to me. See you guys when I get back.

Best wishes,

Seta

"Well at least he dropped us a line." Keitaro replied after he finished reading the letter. "Look at what he sent you." he said as he pulled out a very nice gold-chained necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a small ruby in the middle. "It looks familiar for some reason…"

"It's beautiful, I'm so glad Seta sent it to me." Naru said as she hooked the necklace around her neck.

"I swear I've seen that necklace somewhere before." Keitaro said slightly perplexed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Naru said walking away.

"Umm… hey Naru, you want to go get something to eat? It's not a date, it's just because." Keitaro fumbled his words around.

"How about we just go all out and call it a date." Naru replied.

Keitaro turned a deep shade of crimson, "uh, um y-yeah s-sure."

"He he, I'll be ready to go in 20 minutes."

"R-right, I'll go get ready and be right here when you are ready to go N-Naru." 'I cant believe me and Naru are going on a real date, I thought it would never happen. Oh no I'm wasting my valuable time, I need to go get ready. I need another bath. I need newer clean clothes, I need to fix my hair. Ah there's too much to do in just 20 minutes.' Keitaro ran off to the bathroom.

'I hope I can tell him tonight. Better have some drinks so I don't get really nervous. I know I always make fun of him, or be mean to him but I guess I realize now that it was just to try and cover up my true feelings and I think Keitaro deserves to know how I feel.' Naru said to herself as she changed her clothes. "Well I think Keitaro should be about ready now, so might as well not keep him waiting." Naru closed her door and happily walked down the hall.

'AH it has been 15 minutes, I need to hurry up!' Keitaro thought after he looked at his watch as he ran to his room to change his clothes again.

"Hmm, he's not here. I thought he was just gonna sit here and wait." Naru said as she looked around the lobby by the front door. "Nothing else to do but sit here and wait for him, I guess."

"Hey Naru, sorry for keeping you waiting, ready to go?" Keitaro said as he hurried down the stairs.

"It's no big deal; sure, where are we going?"

"Wanna go to a sushi bar?" Keitaro suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds delicious."

"Well let's go." Keitaro said.

"I'll have the calamari." Naru said as they placed their orders.

"And I'll have the unagi." Keitaro said as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "So Naru, what made you want to go on a date with me?"

"Well you have wanted to go out with me since forever, so I thought one date wouldn't hurt."

"Hmm, I see, I think. Here comes our food." Keitaro said as the waiter brought their food.

"Wow that was fast, glad you suggested it. Hmm, this calamari is superb, wanna try it?"

"The unagi is good too, try it if you like." Keitaro said taking a bite of eel. "I think I will try some calamari." he said reaching over and taking some.

"The eel looks good, I try a little." Naru reached over and took some of the eel. 'Well I guess it's not or never.' "Keitaro, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I wanted to say that I l-love y-you." Naru said stammering profusely.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!!"


End file.
